


little things

by jadedmother



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Probably Out of Character Sorry, comPLETELY unnecessary fluff and I don't regret it ONE bit, didn't beta read I churned this out with only my grubby little paws, invisible moomin, snufkin is touchy feely but only with his hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedmother/pseuds/jadedmother
Summary: Moomin is missing when Snufkin returns in the spring. Snufkin is not worried about him. Nope. Not at all. He is a perfectly normal level of concerned. Definitely.





	little things

**Author's Note:**

> me: okay, gotta write words for my current fanfiction. you know, the one I promised I'd finish writing. my first long fanfiction. the fanfiction I'm already working on.
> 
> also me: invisible moomee,

Snufkin trod toward his usual camping place in the spring-bathed valley with heavy steps. He fixed his eyes on the ground before him, pack full of tent and possessions jostling on his back. His mind was just as full, though of what, he wouldn't admit.

It certainly wasn't because of Moomintroll's unknown whereabouts, that was for certain. After all, Moomin was never the type to disappear without a trace. He'd show up soon, ready to greet Snufkin with eyes full of light. As Moominmamma had told Snufkin when he'd gone up to Moominhouse, Moomin wouldn't miss the chance for the world. So he must be near.

It shouldn't matter so much to Snufkin, regardless. Moomintroll may be one of his dearest friends, but to worry so over him, when he must be not far at all, was ridiculous. The fretting that consumed Snufkin from the inside out over him was just a matter of frivolity, simply Snufkin being uncharacteristically silly.

Suddenly Snufkin collided with empty air. He thrust out his arm to steady himself, and was surprised by the sensation of soft fur. Immediately his voice softened.

“Oh, Moomin….”

At the sound of his voice, the grass beside Snufkin slumped as Moomin collapsed into a sitting position. Snufkin knelt to meet where Moomin's eyes would be, putting a hand out to feel hollow shoulders heaving. Quietly Snufkin hoped that his touch provided any solace at all.

“How did you wind up like this?” he murmured.

Nothing but silence followed, but the fur beneath Snufkin’s hand shook harder.

Snufkin frowned. He took his hand away from Moomin's invisible shoulder, careful to move slowly and gently. He unraveled his scarf from his neck and carefully felt around to try and loop it somewhere in the proximity of Moomin’s neck. “There,” he half-whispered.

The air emitted a sniffle.

Snufkin perked up. “Moomin? Can you say anything?”

The question remained unanswered. Moomin's voice gave only a few shaky breaths.

“Oh, please don't cry, Moomin,” Snufkin said softly, stroking Moomin's fur with the gentlest touch. “It's all right, I'm here, I won't hurt you, please don't cry?”

Moomin sniffled again, quieter this time. “Snufkin?” he said meekly.

Snufkin came to attention at Moomin's voice. “What is it, Moomin?”

“I'm sorry...” The grass shifted away from Snufkin.  
Snufkin shifted around to remain facing Moomin. 

“Why, what brings you to apologize, even when you've just regained your voice?”

Moomin's voice continued, sounding quite small. “Oh, I don't want to sound selfish, or anything. Really, I'm sorry, I was silly to even…disappear like this...”

“You don't need to apologize.”

“But, well...”

“No one's hurt you, have they? I won’t hesitate to speak to them.”

“No,” Moomin muttered. “It's just, oh, I don't want you to think less of me if I say anything.”

“Moomin, if you don't want to tell me what it is, that's fine. I just want more than anything to help you as best I can, however I'm able.”

Moomin's voice quieted for a moment, letting doubt speak for itself. “You weren't ignoring me, Snufkin, were you? Coming home five days late?”

Snufkin chuckled, out of surprise and a little bit of disappointment in himself. “Is that what it was, Moomin? It was just me?” He fumbled around to try and hold Moomin’s paws. “No, I could never do that to you on purpose.”

“Really?”

Snufkin shook his head, eyes shining. “I wouldn't be able to bear it. I'm honestly ashamed I could make you think such a thing!”

“Oh, I'm so sorry to think that,” Moomin said, his voice a little less timid. “I know you need time to yourself, but I can’t help but think sometimes, when you're off on your own and I’m not with you, that...well, that you don’t need me at all.”

“Nothing could be further from the truth, Moomin.”

“You really mean that?” Snufkin looked past his scarf to see Moomin’s tail softly patting the ground. He couldn’t suppress a smile. 

“Of course. I very much look forward to being able to see you, every time I come home, and even all during the winters. If it weren't my nature to wander I think I'd be by your side every minute.” Snufkin reached upward until he felt Moomin’s face. ”If I can do more to make sure you know that, I would do it in a heartbeat.”

When Moomin's eyes became visible again they were wet with tears. “Oh, Snufkin...”

Moomin threw his arms around Snufkin. It took him a few seconds to come to his senses, and he retracted his arms apologetically. Snufkin took the opportunity to hold Moomin’s paws in both his hands and grin.

“We should head home before it gets too dark,” Moomin said.

“Of course, Moomin,” Snufkin said, savouring the name on his tongue one last time.


End file.
